


Friend of a Friend

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not tagging the arizona coyotes until they get a clue and put these two on their team, Sex, Tuscon Roadrunners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Dylan is having issues being sent to the AHL, Latta finds out and goes to help him relax about it.





	Friend of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I screamed at darkangel0410 that I needed this pairing because they're on the same team now, and I didn't know if they were friends yet. And during my mission to write this, they decided to both be cops for Halloween, so now I know they'renfriends enough to have matching costumes... And I'm here for this lol. Enjoy!

Dylan Strome sighs in his hotel room, on the road with the Tucson Roadrunners. Debating on getting out of the rest of his suit, jacket already hung up.

Still can't fucking believe it. He thinks, trying to keep the couple of emo tears at bay, he didn't want to cry over this again. He is better than that, better than this. There's a knock at his door, so he composes himself in front of the bathroom mirror before looking through the peep hole. It's Michael Latta standing there. Dylan furrows his brow and opens the door.

“Sup man?” He says, moving to let him in. They’ve practiced and played a little bit so far, but haven't had a conversation outside of that, so this was a bit odd.

“Not much, just bored, wasn't sure if you were too.” Dylan shrugs and nods while Latta sits down on the bed. “Good, because you have quite the network of friends who really care about you.”

“What?” Dylan crossed his arms, a bit defensive in his response.

“Let's see… I think it started with Marner to Nylander” Latta is ticking off each person on his fingers as he goes, “to Burakovsky who actually facetimed me with Wilson, so four people.”

“Yeah? What did they want?” Dylan's defensiveness was rising, clearly uncomfortable with all these guys talking behind his back.

“Dylan, they care. They wanted me to come check on you, make sure you’re adjusting OK. So how are you?”

“I’m fine. I'm a big boy and can handle myself.” Dylan's arms cross harder over his chest. Latta stands up and approaches him slowly, starting to smirk.

“Oh, I bet you are.” He responds, touching the buckle on Dylan's belt, and looking Dylan softly in the eyes. It catches Dylan off guard, with Latta being a decent enforcer he hasn’t seen him be less than aggressive, but Dylan doesn't move.

“B-bet what? That I can take care of myself?” Dylan says softly, defense starting to waiver. Latta lightly laughs, still touching the buckle, other hand touching the leather part of the belt, fingers swiping back and forth, getting caught briefly on the belt loop.

“Well that… and that you’re a ‘big boy’.” He’s still looking Strome in the eyes and he tilts his head to the side. “Can I check?” 

Dylan’s beside himself. Is he flirting? No way… Dylan thinks, but nods, wanting to see what Latta would do. Latta’s hand that was touching his buckle almost dances down to his crotch, and he gasps when Latta grasps his dick through his pants. “Mmmmmm… you’re right... Big boy.”

Dylan gasps at the contact, hips moving towards Latta’s hand.

“Wh-What’s happening?” Not Dylan’s best response, but oh well. He drops his arms to his sides, not knowing what to do with them at all. Latta continues to caress Dylan’s thickening cock through his pants, and his other hand snakes up to Dylan’s neck.

“Well, if you like, I can help you relax a bit tonight, and if you ever need ‘relaxing’ again, you know you have someone here for you.” Latta rubs his thumb on the side of Dylan’s jaw and throat. “But ultimately, what happens tonight is up to you.” 

Dylan closes the few inches between their mouths and pecks him on the lips, pulling away slightly before Latta’s hand on his neck tightens and slots their lips together, his tongue touching Dylan's lower lip, making Dylan moan. His open mouth inviting in Latta’s tongue. Dylan's arms join the program and he places one on Latta’s bicep keeping him close, the other on his chest and lightly pushes him back towards the bed. The back is Latta’s knees hits the bed and he sits down, breaking the kiss and having Dylan stand.

“Shirts?” Latta suggests and they both giggle as they take off their respective shirts. Latta nods at Dylan to suggest the next piece of clothing.

“Belts?” Dylan responds, and they remove their belts. This continues back and forth until they're both naked. Dylan stands between Latta’s legs and they kiss as they touch the exposed skin.

“Is there anything particular you like?” Latta asks. Dylan takes a good look at Latta and is impressed by his stockier body, hoping to have him hold him down at some point, but Dylan knows they need to start small.

“Well… what do you do?” Dylan asks, hopefully coming off as considerate and not indecisive. Latta smiles and shrugs.

“Anything really. I top, I bottom, I watch. Whatever.” Dylan nods at the answer. “But, for now, I have been told I suck a mean dick, would you like to start there?” Dylan nods again and Latta grins. “Can I get a verbal answer?” Dylan clears his throat.

“Yes, please.” He squeaks. Oh dear god, I squeaked! Dylan thinks with a blush. Latta brings Dylan’s lips to his.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s cute.” Latta whispers and kisses Dylan on the nose before pulling Dylan onto the bed. Latta arranges them so that Dylan is lying down, head on the pillows, dick standing at attention (possibly hardest he’s been in a while), and he’s trying to keep his breathing calm. Michael kneels next to him and strokes Dylan’s cheek with the back of his hand, smiling fondly. He leans over to press a kiss to Dylan’s chest while also lightly stroking his dick. He places a couple more sensual kisses down Dylan’s chest, making his way down before leaning over and taking the head of Dylan’s dick into his mouth. Dylan gasps, the struggle to keep composed cracking, Latta’s warm wet mouth feels like a dream he didn't know he needed. With Latta’s position, his knees are right by Dylan’s side, hardening cock becoming prominent as Latta continues slowly sucking Dylan down.

Dylan gets and idea and turns a bit, bringing his opposite hand over to stroke Latta. Latta grabs Dylan’s hips to steady him, but doesn't stop him. Dylan twists his hand slightly and it coaxes a moan out of Latta which vibrates on Dylan’s dick just right that he moans too. Dylan leans over just right and is able to take Latta into his mouth. They suck and touch each other slowly and exploring, each taking the time to test how the other man likes his balls touched, to playing with the other man’s taint and hole and stroking whatever portion of cock they can't get into their mouth. Both are moaning, writhing and within minutes, Dylan pulls off a second to take a breath and Latta does something particularly nice with his tongue. Dylan is able to breath out a “I’m gonna-” before cumming down Latta’s throat who actually smiles around Dylan’s dick as he swallows each drop and continues to lightly suck Dylan until his dick is clean. Dylan flops onto his back with a loud satisfied sigh and Latta laughs as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and moves so he’s laying on his back with his head next to Dylan’s. Dylan sighs with a smile, but it falters when he looks down below Latta’s waist.

“You didn’t cum…”

“Is there any particular way you’d like to handle it? If not, it’s no big deal.” Latta says, starting to stroke it. Dylan watches for another couple of strokes before devouring Latta’s lips.

“Fuck me, please fuck me.” Dylan whispers against Latta’s lips and Latta grins. He pulls away to reach for his pants and pulls a couple of condoms and lube out of a pocket. Dylan smirks (because well, I guess his friends may have told him it’d be a sure thing, but either way at least he was prepared), but doesn’t say anything as he rolls over onto his hands and knees. Latta stops in his tracks next to the bed and hums pleasantly at the site. He drops the items next to Dylan’s knee on the bed and Dylan feels the bed dip as Latta kneels behind him on the bed.

Dylan’s slightly confused since the lube is still next to his knee when he feels Latta’s hands on his ass before his slippery tongue licks at his hole, and Dylan grabs a pillow and moans loudly into it as Latta smirks while rimming the younger teammate. He alternates between little kitten licks and long, slow laps at Dylan’s asshole and it feels so good that after a bit, he starts to get hard again. Latta notices and gently strokes him as he keeps devouring. Dylan chokes out a moan as he raises his face off of the pillow.

“Holy shit, Latta, you are amazing at that, holy fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He says as Latta pulls back and rubs in with his thumb, watching as the relaxed muscle starts to let the tip of his thumb in. Latta giggles at Dylan’s moaning.

“Fuck me, Latta, please, I can’t, I don’t, I ugh…” Dylan moans incoherently, tears starting to form as he falls apart.

“I’ve got you, Stromer, I got you, baby.” Latta says, and Dylan’s breath catches with a whine at the pet-name. Latta puts on a condom and drizzles some of the lube on his dick to stroke it a little, then adds some to Dylan’s hole. Latta places a kiss on Dylan’s spine, just above his ass before lining up and slowly rocking in.

“Oh. Holy. Fuck.” Dylan moans, each punctuating a time that Latta rocks forward, and they both let out a long moan as Latta pulls out all of the way to finally fucks himself all the way in. He pauses a minute to gently fall forward onto Dylan, kissing his shoulders and neck as he slightly moves his hips to fuck in deeper. Latta can see some tears slowly falling from Dylan’s eyes, but his moans are positive, so he assumes he’s doing something right.

“So, so good Dylan, so fucking good.” Latta whispers and Dylan cranes his neck to kiss Latta the best he can before he collapses forward again. Latta sits back up and starts thrusting a bit harder, just testing Dylan to see what he wants, and Dylan starts to push back, so Latta grabs Dylan’s hips and starts fucking him faster.

“Yes… oh fuck yes yes yes yes yes,” Dylan keeps repeating and Latta can feel his ass clenching as Dylan cums on the bedspread and it tips Latta over the edge as well, Latta thrusting all the way in and stilling his hips. He keeps himself upright to pull out slowly and remove the condom, Dylan flopping with a loud content sigh on the bed. Latta tosses the condom towards the waste basket before also flopping down on the bed on his back beside Dylan.

“Oh my god,” Latta says with a smile, wiping sweat from his forehead that he didn’t even know was there. Dylan laughs in agreement and then can’t stop laughing. Latta laughs a bit too, putting an arm around Dylan.

“Dude… I soooo needed that.” Dylan says, finally calming down and grabbing a pillow between his arms to lean on. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome anytime, Stromer.” Latta says, rubbing Dylan’s back, and Dylan sighs. Latta yawns with a laugh. “Been an excellent evening if I do say so myself.” Dylan smiles and nods, and then realizes he’s laying in his wet spot, so he gets up and heads to the bathroom for a couple of wet wash cloths. While he’s doing that, Latta tosses the bedspread on the ground. Dylan walks in, biting his lip.

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you want.” He says, almost shyly.

“You sure?” Latta says as Dylan approaches him and kisses him sweetly.

“I can’t just kick someone who gave me amazing sex out right after, it’s bad luck or something.” Latta laughs at that and follows Dylan into bed. Dylan turns over on his side and Latta slides in behind him, placing kisses on his neck.

Dylan might still not be able to believe he’s on the Roadrunners, but at least now he can relax about it.


End file.
